The Being of Light
by Paper Swans
Summary: The light will bring hope, The dark will bring chaos. Two kits are born into ThunderClan, Lightkit and Darkkit. They soon became warriors, Lightwing and Darkpelt. Soon trouble enveloped the four Clans in the lake. The Dark Forest has come back! With this time, Darkpelt leading it. Could Lightwing save the four Clans and stop her brother? Will she be the light that saves the Clans?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A white-she cat with green eyes was in the nursery as she watched her two kits batted their paws at each other. One was a white she-kit with brilliant blue eyes. The other kit was a black tom with amber eyes.

''I won!'' The white she-kit puffed out her chest.

''No!'' The black tom squeaked. ''You lost by a tail-length!''

''Liar!'' The white she-kit growled as she pounced on her brother. The black tom gave a screech and they both began to fight.

The white-she cat gave a purr as a brown tom padded into the nursery. ''Snowpelt, did you name those two?''

Snowpelt shook her head. ''Not yet.''

''Then, name them,'' The brown tom urged her.

''Slow down, Twigclaw,'' Snowpelt gazed her eyes on him. ''I will.''

''All right,'' Twigclaw nodded reluctantly.

''I am going to name the white she-kit,'' Snowpelt began as she stared at the white she-kit jabbed a paw at the black tom's tail. ''Lightkit.''

''And the other?''

''Darkkit,'' Snowpelt gaze affectionately at the black tom.

''Lightkit and Darkkit,'' Twigclaw murmured. ''It's perfect.''

''Ow! My tail!'' Darkkit yowled. Lightkit gave a purr of delight.

Snowpelt felt her fur ruffled in the wind on the ThunderClan camp in the hollow. A voice murmured in her ears,

_ The light will bring hope,_

_ The dark will bring chaos._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2:**

Lightkit and Darkkit were already six moons old. They were ready to be apprentices. Snowpelt watched them in the nursery as Darkkit boasted to Lightkit.

''I am going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan and you know it!'' Darkkit squealed.

''Is not!'' Lightkit glared. ''I will!''

''Now, now. You are not even warriors yet,'' Snowpelt purred.

''We will!'' Lightkit squeaked.

''Soon,'' Darkkit shrugged.

Snowpelt gave a mrrow of amusement. ''I'm sure you all will.''

Darkkit dashed out of the nursery. ''Can't catch me!''

Lightkit growled. ''I will!'' And she raced out of the nursery.

''Oh, kits,'' Snowpelt mewed.

Snowpelt hauled himself out of her nest and walked out of the nursery. ''It's great to be on my paws.''

The sun was high up in the sky as warriors talked and shared tongues.

Lightkit and Darkkit were playing in the middle of the clearing.

''I caught you!'' Lightkit squealed with delight.

''No! I tripped!'' Darkkit argued.

''On your tail,'' Lightkit teased.

''No!'' Darkkit hissed.

Berrystar, a light ginger tom, padded out of his den and headed straight for Snowpelt who is by the nursery.

''Yes, Berrystar?'' Snowpelt looked at him.

''You're kits are ready to be apprenticed,'' Berrystar meowed.

''Right now?'' Snowpelt's eyes widen. ''Like, right now!''

Berrystar nodded. ''Right now.'' And he padded up the Highledge.

''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!'' He yowled.

Warriors from the warrior's den walked out of the den and sat in the middle and looked up at Berrystar. Snowpelt dashed towards Lightkit and Darkkit who were gazing up the leader. She grabbed both of their scruffs and walked towards the entrance of the nursery.

''Hey!'' Lightkit growled.

She dropped the two of her kits and began to lick their fur furiously.

''Ow!'' Darkkit whined.

''It is time for our usual Clan meeting by making new apprentices. Lightkit, step forward,'' Berrystar announced.

Lightkit squealed and tumbled away from her mother. She padded forward, cats parted, until she stood beneath the Highledge. Berrystar's gaze swept over the Clan. ''Dewmist. You have served the Clan well and you deserve an apprentice. I know you will train Lightpaw well.''

A light gray she-cat with a white underbelly eyes gleamed with excitement. Lightpaw squealed. She bounced towards Dewmist and touched noses with her.

''I'll be happy to train you,'' Dewmist said.

''Me too,'' Lightpaw nodded with delight.

Berrystar beckoned Darkkit with his tail. ''Come on forward, Darkkit.''

Darkkit nudged his mother gently out of the way as he bounded forward under the Highledge.

''Yellowtail, you are a very skilled warrior. I know you will pass your qualities to Darkpaw,'' Berrystar said.

Yellowtail is a white and brown she-cat. Darkpaw padded to Yellowtail and touched noses. ''I'll do my best!''

''Lightpaw! Darkpaw!'' The Clan greeted the new apprentices by their names.

Twigclaw padded next to Snowpelt with pride on their faces.

Lightpaw and Darkpaw felt like bursting with happiness.

Berrystar leaped down from the Highledge and bounded to his den. The new apprentices were greeted by other three apprentices, Fangpaw, Leafpaw, and Windpaw.

''Congralutions!'' Windpaw mewed. He was a tom with a silver pelt.

''More apprentice duties for you two,'' Leafpaw joked. She was a tortoishell she-cat with sparkling green eyes.

''Nice to meet you, Lightpaw and Darkpaw,'' Fangpaw nodded. He was pale black tabby tom with a white stripe on his back.

''Thank you!'' Lightpaw bounced excitedly.

''Which one of you are going to be a warrior soon?'' Darkpaw asked.

''Me,'' Fangpaw answered. ''Today is my final assessment.''

''Awesome!'' Lightpaw exclaimed. ''Wow! I wish I can become a warrior early.''

''It takes time,'' Windpaw said.

''Time takes so long!'' Leafpaw groaned. ''I was recently made an apprentice. Six or seven sunrises ago?''

The apprentices chattered in the middle of the hollow.

''I am so proud,'' Twigclaw murmured.

Snowpelt nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a voice murmured in her ears.

_The light will bring hope,_

_ The dark will bring chaos._

Snowpelt tried to push the prophecy out of her mind. Such a mous-brained prophecy! But she knew she had to prepare for the worst.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dewmist padded into the apprentice's den and headed straight for Lightpaw. Lightpaw was soundly asleep, her chest heaving up and down. Dewmist rolled her eyes and poked Lightpaw on her belly with her paw.

Lightpaw squeaked and she jumped to her paws, fur bristling.

''We got training to do,'' Dewheart gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. ''You should've seen your face.''

Lightpaw groaned. ''I was having this nice dream about chasing mice.''

''Well, we'll make your dream a reality if you come with me,'' Dewmist mewed. ''It's sunhigh already! You've been sleeping like a rabbit!''

''Alright! What do we do today?'' Lightpaw asked. ''Darkpaw isn't here. Also the other apprentices.''

''Fangpaw is recieving his warrior name. I think today,'' Dewmist answered. ''Darkpaw is going with Yellowtail to explore the territory.''

''I want to go!'' Lightpaw jumped.

''Of course we're going. Unless you plan to sleep until next leaf-bare,'' Dewmist teased.

''No I will not! This is a warm newleaf! And I won't sleep through it!'' Lightpaw dashed out of the apprentice's den.

Dewmist padded out of the den. Lightpaw was waiting by the thorn tunnel and dashed out of the tunnel.

''Hold on, Lightpaw!'' Dewmist groaned as she raced after her apprentice.

Darkpaw had scouted the whole ThunderClan territory. The abandoned Twoleg nest that seems to fall down any moment. The mossy clearing. The Sky Oak. An old Thunderpath. A Twoleg path with shiny blue markers. There were so much to explore in the territory!

''Do you want to go back? You been up since dawn,'' Yellowtail mewed.

''No! I want to hunt!'' Darkpaw growled as he paw the air with his right paw.

''I didn't teach you moves,'' Yellowtail said. ''Do you want to learn?''

''Yes! Please!'' Darkpaw pleaded.

Yellowtail purred. ''Alright. I have the same ethusiasm as you when I was just an apprentice like you. Let's go to the mossy clearing.''

''This is the Twoleg nest except it is abandoned,'' Dewmist explained as she beckoned her tail toward the direction of an old Twoleg nest. ''Amberheart always get medicine there.''

''Amberheart?'' Lightpaw sounded confused.

''She is ThunderClan's medicine cat,'' Dewmist said. Lightpaw nodded.

''Let's go to our next destination. The mossy clearing!''

''What's the mossy clearing?'' Lightpaw asked.

''It's where apprentices train there,'' Dewmist meowed.

''Let's go there! Teach me some moves!'' Lightpaw said. ''Please!''

''Of course I will! You are my apprentice!'' Dewmist padded to the mossy clearing which is not too far away. ''Follow me.''

Yellowtail and Darkpaw stood in the middle of the hollow.

''I'll teach you some moves and try attacking me. Sheath your claws,'' Yellowtail said.

Darkpaw nodded.

Yellowtail crouched low, her tail in the air. ''When stalking prey, you must be quiet. Don't step on debris, like twigs. Prey can hear the noise and escape. So you must be quiet. Hide behind anything.''

Yellowtail moved forward, quiet as a mouse. ''And be aware of the wind. It can carry your scent.''

Darkpaw nodded. He stared at his mentor.

''And then when you think it is a perfect time to attack or close enough, you pounce on the prey!'' Yellowtail gave a screech and pounced on Darkpaw. Darkpaw yowled with surprise as he was pinned down by Yellowtail. She gave a mrrow of amusement.

''Got you!'' She giggled.

''That scared me,'' Darkpaw muttered.

Yellowtail got off of Darkpaw. Darkpaw stood on his paws and groaned. ''I have some moss on me.'' And he turned around to lick the moss of his back.

''That's the hunter crouch!'' Yellowtail told him.

''How about attacking?'' asked Darkpaw asked.

''Ok, I'll show you a few moves.'' Yellowtail nodded. She stood in front of Darkpaw and narrowed her eyes. ''Remember. Claws. Sheathed.''

''Ok, ok. I get-'' Darkpaw sighed but he never finished his sentence. Yellowtail lashed out a paw and sent Darkpaw reeling backwards. Darkpaw jumped to his paws and growled. He charged forward and thrust itself on Yellowtail. She leaped backwards as Darkpaw landed on the floor and pounced onto Darkpaw and pinned him to the ground. She grabbed his shoulders and growled.

''Admit defeat?'' She snarled.

''Not yet!'' Darkpaw hissed as he grabbed Yellowtail's shoulders and haunches and rolled over, pinning Yellowtail to the ground.

''Nice job!'' Yellowtail purred. ''Remember. If a cat leaps on you in a battle, the cat who is underneath has the worst of the fight. And this way you can get back in control!''

Darkpaw looked embarrassed by his mentor's praise. ''Thanks.'' He got off Yellowtail who stretched.

''Let's hunt and then go back to camp,'' Yellowtail suggested.

Darkpaw nodded eagerly. The two cats both padded out of the clearing while Lightpaw and Dewmist entered the clearing.

Lightpaw bounded to the middle of the moss clearing while Dewmist followed her.

''I smell Darkpaw,'' Lightpaw said as a familiar scent wafted into her jaws.

''And Yellowtail,'' Dewmist agreed. ''They must've been here earlier.''

''Moss!'' Lightpaw yelled, gleefully.

''It has a flat ground. It is good for training,'' Dewmist nodded.

''Is that all in the territory?'' Lightpaw asked.

''There's more. Trees, prey,'' Dewmist joked.

''I want to hunt!'' Lightpaw squealed.

''Alright,'' Dewmist heaved a sighed. ''I'm hungry!''

Both cats padded out of the hollow.

Lightpaw's ears pricked up as they walked a certain distance. ''A blackbird!''

''Right,'' Dewmist nodded. ''But, be very quiet or else it will hear you.''

Lightpaw crouched and moved at a slow pace. She hid behind a clump of ferns and parted some ferns with her head so she can see the blackbird clearly.

Dewmist stood where she is as she looked at her apprentice.

Lightpaw narrowed her eyes as the blackbird plucked a worm from the earth. She checked the wind direction. She was sure she was close enough to punce. Bunching her muscles, she shot forward in an enormous leap, and gave a swift bite to the neck. The blackbird instantly went limp in her jaws. She trotted to her mentor.

''Well done,'' Dewmist purred. ''That was perfect stalking.''

Lightpaw felt warm after being praised by her mentor. She dropped the prey on the ground. ''Thank you, Dewmist. It's my first catch!''

''Since we're out, I'll catch something for the fresh-kill pile,'' Dewmist mewed and padded off to hunt.

Lightpaw gave her shoulder a quick lick. Dewmist came back with a mouse in her jaws.

''Should we go back to the camp?'' Lightpaw asked. Dewmist nodded.

Lightpaw picked up the prey and they both headed back to the camp.

Lightpaw and Dewmist dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. The pile was looking good since it is newleaf.

''Since you did so well on your first day, you get to pick a fresh-kill,'' Dewmist spoke, proudly.

Lightpaw purred with delight as she picked a squirrel.

Dewmist headed towards the warrior's den and nodded a hello to Twigclaw on her way.

Lightpaw dashed to the apprentice's den, finding Darkpaw in his nest. She dropped her prey in front of him.

''Let's share!'' She exclaimed.

''No thanks. I ate already,'' Darkpaw shook his head.

''Alright! It's mine!'' Lightpaw yelled gleefully. She ate the squirrel.

After she was done, she settled into her nest next to Dark, her belly full. ''I had so much fun!''

''I learned some attacking moves,'' Darkpaw agreed.

''And I'm tired,'' Lightpaw murmured and yawn.

''It's dawn, so you should be,'' Darkpaw said and went to sleep beside his littermate.

Lightpaw also fell asleep.

Snowpelt glanced into the apprentice's den. She gave a mrrow of delight and padded to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3

''I, Berrystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice,'' Berrystar began. ''He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble cde, and he has proven he is worthy to become a warrior. Fangpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?''

Fangpaw held his head up high. ''I do.''

''Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name,'' Berrystar went on. ''Fangpaw, from this time on, you shall be known as Fangstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and skills.'' He bent his head to rest his muzzle on Fangstripe's head, and Fangstripe licked his shoulder in response.

''Fangstripe! Fangstripe! Fangstripe!'' the Clan yowled out.

The other apprentices joined in, with Lightpaw the loudest.

''This is what it's like to be a warrior,'' She squealed, her eyes gleaming.

''Awesome!'' Darkpaw agreed.

Fangstripe padded towards the apprentices. ''Hey.''

''Congratulations!'' Windpaw greeted him. ''I wish to be a warrior already.''

''You will,'' Fangstripe reminded him.

Leafpaw's eyes shone. ''Oh, Fangstripe. Look how big you are.''

''You sound like my mother, Whitewisker,'' Fangstripe teased.

Leafpaw purred. ''I will be. Until I find a mate.''

Windpaw giggled. ''Fangstripe will be your future mate. I mean, you've been going mouse-brained around him.''

Leafpaw glared at him.

''I hope we'll be,'' Fangstripe murmured. ''Hurry up and be a warrior.''

Leafpaw put her tail on his shoulder. ''I will.''

Lightpaw and Darkpaw bounced away to the apprentice's den while Leafpaw and Fangstripe were staring at each other's eyes and Windpaw teasing.

''I want to be a warrior fast as I can! But I wonder what will my warrior name be,'' Lightpaw sighed.

''Lightpaw,'' Darkpaw teased.

''I said. Warrior name,'' Lightpaw glared at her brother.

''You will remain an apprentice forever,'' Darkpaw crowed with laughter. ''When I'll be a warrior, I'll be laughing at you.''

Lightfur growled, her fur bristling with anger. ''You dare insult me?'' She unsheathed her claws.

''Want to bet?'' Darkpaw hissed, his tail lashing.

''Seriously, apprentices fighting?'' A voice growled.

Both apprentices looked at the cat who had spoken. It was a black tom with yellow eyes.

''Save your fighting for later,'' The tom snapped.

''Why?'' Darkpaw challenged.

''Do you want your apprenticeship delayed for three moons?'' The tom taunted.

Lightpaw gasped as he fur lie flat. She sheathed her claws. ''R-really?''

The black tom rolled his eyes and he padded away to the warrior's den.

''Who does he think he is?'' Darkpaw glared at the tom.

''He's Wolfclaw,'' A reddish she-cat with a fox-like tail purred.

''And who might you be?'' Lightpaw asked.

''I'm Foxtail,'' Foxtail answered. ''Look at my tail!'' She waved her bushy tail in the air. ''Looks like fox, doesn't it?''

''Yes, it does,'' Darkpaw nodded. ''That warrior. He thinks he's the boss of us.''

''He's arrogant, that's all. He's been like that since he was a kit,'' Foxtail shrugged.

''How do you know?'' Lightpaw asked.

''I know him since he is my denmate,'' Foxtail explained. ''Creamfur was my mother and Moonstep was my brother. Echowind was Wolfclaw's mother and Fruitfall is his brother. Skyfur is his sister.''

''So...you were born with other cats at the same time?'' Lightpaw asked, confused.

''No,'' Foxtail looked at her.

''Nevermind,'' Lightpaw muttered.

''Oh well,'' Foxtail shrugged. ''See you.'' And she bounded to the warrior's den.

A light gray tom sped past her as the went out of the thorn tunnel.

''He's quick on his paws,'' Darkpaw remarked.

''I know what's his name. Speedpaw,'' Lightpaw joked.

''It's Moonstep,'' A white and gray tortoiseshell she-cat walked past the two apprentices.

''There's so much cats that I don't know,'' Darkpaw muttered.

''I'm Skyfur,'' Skyfur purred.

''Foxtail told me about your family tree,'' Lightpaw said. ''Wolfclaw and Fruitfall is your brothers.''

''Yeah,'' Skyfur nodded. ''Foxtail can be so personal sometimes.''

''Darkpaw,'' Yellowtail called from the warrior's den. ''Stop gossiping and get your tail over here.''

''Well, it's fun to talk to you,'' Darkpaw began. ''Well. According to Yellowtail, I am gossiping.''

''Darkpaw!'' Yellowtail yowled.

''She'll be a loud mouth when she becomes an elder,'' Lightpaw remarked.

''Bye, Lightpaw and Skyfur,'' Darkpaw mewed quickly and he dashed to Yellowtail. She quickly scolded him and they both padded out of the thorn tunnel.

''I got to go,'' Skyfur nodded to Lightpaw said. And she dashed to the warrior's den.

Lightpaw stretched as she padded to the apprentice's den. Leafpaw and Windpaw was in the den in their nests.

''I miss Fangstripe. He's a riot,'' Windpaw sighed.

''He's not a riot,'' Leafpaw argued. ''He's a kind and handsome cat.''

''In your point of view,'' Windpaw shook his head.

Lightpaw lay in his nest.

''Every cat knows he's handsome!'' Leafpaw glared at Windpaw. Then she swung her head towards Lightpaw. ''Is Fangstripe a great cat?''

''I don't know,'' Lightpaw shrugged. ''And I don't care.''

Windpaw looked at Leafpaw with a smug look on his face. ''Ha.''

Leafpaw gave a look at Lightpaw. ''I thought...you were my friend.''

''I am. But I don't' want to be invovled in an argument that has no valid point,'' Lightpaw meowed.

Leafpaw pouted. She sighed. ''But Fangstripe is still handsome...''

''Oh, yeah. Lightpaw, I've been told by Bramblefur that I will recieve my assessments soon.''

''So soon!?'' Leafpaw squeaked. ''That's not fair!''

''It's fair,'' Windpaw said smugly.

Leafpaw graoned.

Lightpaw yawned. She curled her tail around her nose and fell into deep sleep.

She found herself standing in an empty dark world.

''W-what?'' She stammered.

A black tom appeared in front of her. ''Beware.''

''Of what?'' Lightpaw whispered.

''The light will bring hope but...'' The black tom snarled.

The world suddenly became bright.

''The dark will bring chaos,'' The tom finished.

Suddenly, the world was consumed by darkness again. Yowls and screeches fill the air.

Lightpaw gasped as she felt something stick on her pelt. She turned around and saw blood on her white fur. ''B-blood...''

Then, she saw cats fighting in fron of her eyes. Then, a wave of blood overwhelmed her as she sank.


	5. Chapter 4

Lightpaw opened her eyes in shock. Leafpaw and Windpaw was sleeping soundlessly. Darkpaw was also sleeping. What a nightmare! What did the dream meant? Who was the black tom? She shook her head. ''I shouldn't care about that now.''

She leaped to her paws and padded outside of the den. it was night. She stared at the sky. ''The stars in the sky are our ancestors. StarClan, why did you sent me that horrifying dream...?''

Darkpaw found himself padding in a dark forest. There was no light and the forest seems to go on forever.

''Hello there, young apprentice,'' A voice purred behind him.

Darkpaw squeaked and turned around. The voice belonged to a large light brown tom with a torn ear. There was a huge scar on his back and his fur was uneven.

''M-may I helo you?'' Darkpaw whimpered.

The tom rolled his eyes. ''What a coward. My name is Sharpfur. Well, because my fur looks sharp.''

''You're stating you the obvious,'' Darkpaw muttered. ''Where am I, anyways?''

''No matter that but do you want to be strong?'' Sharpfur asked.

Darkpaw rolled his eyes. ''Duh.''

''I like your attitude!'' Sharpfur purred. ''So, what's your name?''

''Darkpaw,'' Darkpaw answered.

''Ok, Darkpaw,'' Sharpfur nodded. ''Would you like to be my apprentice?''

Darkpaw looked uncertain. ''I already have an apprentice...Yellowtail.''

Sharpfur snorted. ''It wouldn't hurt to have a mentor inside your dreams.''

''Um,'' Darkpaw's ears were flat.

''You're just a coward. You look like a kit wailing for its mother. Wait, maybe you are!'' Sharpfur sneered.

''I'm not a coward!'' Darkpaw screeched as he pounced on Sharpfur. Sharpfur swiftly dodged the attack. He unsheathed his claws quickly and scratch Darkpaw's back throat as he landed on the floor.

''Your mentor is not teaching you right,'' Sharpfur snarled. Darkpaw whimpered as blood flowed out from the wound that Sharpfur scratched.

''When you decide to be strong, come to me,'' Sharpfur glared at Darkpaw who lay on the dark forest floor. ''I'll be waiting and I hope you won't be a coward again.''

Sharpfur faded and Darkpaw curled and he found himself in his nest with blood at on the blood soaked nest.

Windpaw's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air. ''Blood!'' He quickly leaped to his paws and dashed towards Darkpaw's nest. Lightpaw groaned and yawned.

''What?'' She murmured.

Leafpaw got out of her nest and gathered around Darkpaw's nest.

''How did you got that blood?'' Leafpaw gasped.

Lightpaw gave a shriek and ran towards her littermate's nest. ''B-blood! What happened, Darkpaw?!''

''It's nothing. It's just a thorn,'' Darkpaw said crossly.

''Go to Amberheart before it gets infected,'' Windpaw urged.

''I'll help you,'' Lightpaw said, worried.

''I'm fine,'' Darkpaw insisted. ''Don't fret over a small wound. It's just a thorn in my nest.''

He staggered out of his nest and limped towards Amberheart's medicine den.

Lightpaw glanced at the moss that her littermate slept in. How could her brother got so much blood? There couldn't be a thorn. It can't cause that much.

''We've got to get rid of that nest,'' Windpaw remarked.

''That's a waste of moss,'' Leafpaw said. ''Just wash it at the lake.''

''No, it will damage the lake,'' Windpaw shook his head.

The two apprentices argued about the nest.

Lightpaw sighed. She hoped her brother isn't related to the dream she had.


	6. Chapter 5

Darkpaw grunted as he shifted a little.

''Don't move!'' Amberheart ordered. ''You lost blood, but you'll live.''

''Yay,'' Darkpaw said weakly.

''Now, to stop the bleeding,'' Amberheart took a herb, horsetail, and chewed it up.

''Is it going to get infected?'' Darkpaw asked.

Amberheart didn't answer as she spit out the poultice and applied it on the wound. Then she slapped cobwebs onto the poultice.

''All better!'' Amberheart said cheerfully. ''You got to rest. I told Berrystar you won't be doing apprentice duties for a while.''

''But-!'' Darkpaw began but Amberheart shot him a glare.

''Do you want to live?''

''Yes,'' muttered Darkpaw.

''Then, listen to me,'' Amberheart sighed. ''Young cats these days. I ought to find an apprentice before I die.''

Darkpaw sighed as he listened to Amberheart rambled on about finding an apprentice.

''Oh sorry!" Amberheart squeaked. ''I'll let you rest.'' Then, she turned around and sorted her herbs.

Darkpaw's eyes were heavy and he closed them.

Lightpaw's eyes were open as soon the sun rays shone on her white fur. She stretched as she yawned. She glanced at the nest where her littermate slept but it was gone. And so were Leafpaw and Windpaw. No mystery. They'd probably went to the lake and argue whether throwing out the nest is possible.

She headed straight to the medicine den where Darkpaw lay on a nest sleeping. Amberheart was also in her nest.

Lightpaw stared at Darkpaw. Perhaps she should let him rest.

Dewmist spotted Lightpaw padding out of the medicine cat's den. She headed straight to Lightpaw. ''Let's go. I'm going to show you moves.''

Lightpaw nodded, absentminded. Dewmist looked worried. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine,'' Lightpaw insisted.

''Alright,'' Dewmist shrugged. ''If you have anything on your mind, talk to me.''

''Sure,'' Lightpaw shrugged back and she walked out of the thorn tunnel.

Dewmist sighed as she padded after her apprentice.

Lightpaw stopped at a certain point near the camp. She let Dewmist catch up. _'If you have anything on your mind, talk to me._'

She does have something on her mind. The dream. She can't ignore it. She knew it can happen in the future. StarClan must've sent it! Should she talk to Snowpelt? Twigclaw? Darkpaw? Berrystar? Amberheart? Dewmist? She sighed as Dewmist caught up.

''What happened, sighing and being a pain in the tail?'' Dewmist asked. ''Tell me. I might help you.''

''It's nothing,'' Lightpaw said.

''Come on,'' Dewmist said.

''I don't want to,'' Lightpaw turned around, avoiding Dewmist's intense gaze.

''If you don't tell me what's wrong, you might regret it later in the future,'' Dewmist padded in front of her. ''Please, Lightpaw.''

''I just don't want to!'' Lightpaw snapped. ''Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to the mossy clearing. I'm not going to waste time asking questions. Unlike you.''

She padded towards the direction of the mossy clearing, her green eyes blazing with fiery.

Dewmist lashed her tail. She knew something is on her mind. But what?


	7. Chapter 6

Darkpaw groaned as a paw jabbed him in his back. ''Ow...''

''Windpaw!" Amberheart scolded the cat who had poked him. ''He's recovering. Let him sleep.''

''I'm sorry!'' Windpaw squeaked.

''What is it?'' Darkpaw asked, feeling groggy.

''I just wanted to see if you were alive. You were sleeping like a badger,'' Windpaw joked.

''I don't even know how a badger sleeps,'' Darkpaw rolled his eyes. ''And, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for checking up me, Windpaw.''

''Leafpaw was worried,'' Windpaw said. His eyes bore into Darkpaw's wound. ''That got to hurt.''

''Hurts a ton. Like a monster squashed me,'' Darkpaw sighed.

''Ouch,'' Windpaw commented. ''Believe me, you don't want to get squashed by a monster. My mother's mother's mother's mother got ran over.''

''Your mother's mother's what?'' Darkpaw looked confused as he sat up. Then he squeaked. His neck began to hurt.

''Darkpaw!'' Amberheart shrieked as she dashed over to Darkpaw's nest. ''Lie down.''

Darkpaw groaned as he lay down.

Amberheart began checking the wound if any blood seeped out. ''No worries, Darkpaw. No blood.''

''I feel stiff. I feel like an elder,'' Darkpaw complained.

''Stop complaining. Windpaw, please get out. I do not want to hear your mother's mother get run over,'' Amberheart sighed. ''Darkpaw needs to rest.

''It's my mother's mother's mother's mother,'' Windpaw reminded her.

''Whatever! Now, get back to your duties,'' Amberheart snapped.

Windpaw muttered something as he padded out of the den. Halfway, he looked over his shoulder. ''I'm getting my final assesment to be a warrior today or tomorrow. Bye!''

Windpaw padded out of the den.

''Great, Windpaw is soon going to be a warrior. I don't want to be held back by my injury,'' Darkpaw growled.

''Well.'' Amberheart began. She was irritated by Darkpaw's behavior. ''If you want to be a warrior quick, let that injury heal. Or you'll be an apprentice for the rest of the moons. Now quick complaining and shut that mouth of yours. And rest.''

Darkpaw rolled his eyes. ''Alright, fine.''

He put his head on his paws, his amber eyes staring at the mouth of the medicine cat's den.

He spotted Lightpaw and her mentor, Dewmist. Dewmist was lashing her tail in annoyance and she headed straight to the warrior's den.

Lightpaw saw Darkpaw, staring at her. She lit up and dashed towards her brother.

''Great, another nusiance,'' Amberheart muttered angrily.

Lightpaw glanced at Amberheart, oddly before turning her excited green gaze on Darkpaw.

''You're awake! How's your wound doing?'' asked Lightpaw.

''Everyone kept asking me about the wound. I'm alright!'' Darkpaw snapped.

Lightpaw recoiled a bit, a shocked gaze on her face.

''I'm sorry. I'm just feel stiff,'' Darkpaw muttered.

''It's okay. Get well soon, and we'll go hunting as littermates again!'' Lightpaw purred.

''Wasn't I always your littermate?'' Darkpaw joked as he looked up. He winced as he felt a jab of pain from his neck.

''You will, and always will be, Darkpaw,'' Lightpaw murmured. ''I'm glad to have you my brother.''

* * *

''She was a pain in the tail today,'' Dewmist said angrily.

''I'm sure she'll feel better later,'' A cream colored she-cat shrugged.

''Creamfur, you never had an apprentice. How do you know?'' Dewmist challenged her.

''Calm down, Dewmist,'' A black and white tom with a striped face glanced at Dewmist. ''She's just an apprentice. A recently apprentice.''

''That's right, Dewmist. Badgerstripe and Creamfur are true,'' a white and gray tortoiseshell she-cat agreed.

Dewmist just shrugged. ''Who knows, Skyfur?''

A brown tabby tom with amber eyes strided into the den, his tail up high.

''What's wrong, Bramblefur? Feeling high today?'' Wolfclaw mocked.

''Yes, I do,'' Bramblefur rolled his eyes. Then, his amber eyes shone. ''Windpaw is going to be a warrior. Today. Soon.''

''Congralutions to your apprentice,'' A dark ginger tabby tom with a black patch of fur on the back of his neck said.

''Thanks, Fruitfall.'' Bramblefur beamed.

''Moonstep. How's Leafpaw?'' Yellowtail asked a light gray tom.

''She's fine. Once in a while, she complains about becoming a warrior is too long but she's good,'' Moonstep nodded.

Dewmist shrugged. She had to find out what was going on with Lightpaw. She was determined and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Lightpaw padded to the apprentice's den. She saw Windpaw boasting to Leafpaw on becoming a warrior soon. Envy stabbed her heart. She wanted to be a warrior very soon.

''I'm going to be a warrior soon! Bramblefur complimented me that I'm an excellent hunter! I caught two squirrels and one fat rabbit on my final assessment!'' Windpaw bragged.

''Right,'' Leafpaw rolled her eyes.

''Why don't you feel happy for me?'' Windpaw protested.

''I don't care,'' Leafpaw scowled.

Windpaw glared at Leafpaw.

Lightpaw padded to her nest. She settled down into her nest and Windpaw bounded over.

''Guess what, Lightpaw?'' Windpaw asked excitedly.

''What?'' Lightpaw said.

''I am going to be a warrior! Soon!'' Windpaw squealed like a kit excitedly.

''Great,'' Lightpaw said with sarcasm.

''I know right!'' Windpaw jumped excitedly. He didn't notice the hint of sarcasm in Lightpaw's voice.

Leafpaw tried to sleep. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Lightpaw found herself in the dark world once again.

''N-no!'' She whispered.

The black tom appeared. His yellow eyes glittered with hatred. ''The light will bring hope!''

A light flashed behind the tom. Lightpaw reared back a bit.

''But the dark will bring chaos!'' The black tom roared.

Yowls and screeched began to fill the air. And the light world became dark again.

''The light will bring hope. The dark will bring chaos!'' The black tom snarled.

''Shut up!'' Lightpaw snarled as she lunged at the tom.

But her paw tripped on a fallen tree branch. She fell to the ground. Beneath her was a pool of blood.

''Beware,'' the black tom warned. And he faded.

Lightpaw saw cats growling at each other and began to fight. Claws aimed at each other.

''Stop!'' She cried out. She leaped to her paws but a wave of blood overwhelmed her.

Lightpaw struggled but she knew it was no use. She sank to the bottom of the lake of blood.

She can still hear the deafening cries of cats fighting in her ears...


	8. Chapter 7

Amberheart had gotten Darkpaw a mouse. Darkpaw didn't felt like eating, but Amberheart urged him to eat so he can keep his strenghth up. So Darkpaw ate the mouse while Amberheart had been giving him the ''evil eye''.

''Good,'' Amberheart declared with satisfaction as Darkpaw ate the whole mouse.

Darkpaw didn't like the taste of this mouse. ''Uh, Amberheart.''

''What?'' Amberheart asked as she pushed aside a pile of poppy seeds with carefulness.

''Is there a herb where you can get rid of foul tastes in mouth?'' Darkpaw asked.

''Yeah, water,'' Amberheart said as she examined some catmint. She knew where to get them. At the abandoned Twoleg nest, there grows many. ''I need more catmint...''

''Serious?'' Darkpaw licked his lips and made a face.

''I guess,'' Amberheart shrugged.

Darkpaw sighed. Then he saw his mother walking with a proud look on her face.

''What happened?'' He asked as Snowpelt got closer.

Snowpelt purred and licked his ear. ''You are going to be a big brother!''

''I already am,'' Darkpaw said with a confused look in his eyes.

''I am having kits,'' Snowpelt announced.

Amberheart turned around. ''Soon?! Oh boy. Just rest in the nursery. Don't do warrior duties.''

''Okay,'' Snowpelt purred. ''I'm having kits! Oh joy!''

''Kits...huh?'' She muttered.

''What?'' Snowpelt stared at her.

''Nothing. Congralutions,'' Amberheart said hastily. ''Now go to the nursery.''

''I'm proud,'' Darkpaw said.

''I know and so is Twigclaw,'' Snowpelt mewed. ''Hope you feel better.''

''I am almost better!'' Darkpaw said with determination.

''I'm glad, Darkpaw,'' Snowpelt nodded and padded out of the medicine cat's den.

Darkpaw sighed. It was so boring to be inside the medicine cat's den. He wanted to be outside, free. Catching prey with his friends. But this apprenticeship wasn't exactly what he dreamed of. To be _trapped _inside a medicine cat's den with nothing to do but rest.

* * *

Her mother, Snowpelt, revealed she was having kits.

Lightpaw thinks her mother was a little too old for having kits but she clamped her jaws shut.

''I wonder what they look like!" Snowpelt chirped and padded to the nursery.

Windpaw was checking at Berrystar's den to see if he was going to start the warrior ceremony. No luck. Berrystar was sleeping.

Lightpaw thought about her dream. She knew there would be fighting. But who was fighting who?

Lightpaw racked her mind for answers but instead of coming up with answers. She came up with even more confusing questions.

Lightpaw hated dreams. Not the one where she goes chasing for mice. But the one with cats fighting. She never had a good night sleep and she wished for some right now.

''Why is Berrystar taking so loud?'' Windpaw demanded.

''He doesn't care,'' Leafpaw snorted.

''He does! You just don't get it, Leafpaw.'' Windpaw sighed.

Leafpaw narrowed her eyes. ''Get what?''

''You're jealous of me,'' Windpaw said as he reverted his attention back to Berrystar's den. Berrystar had emerged from his den and bounded up the Highledge.

''I am not, you-'' Leafpaw began growling but she was cut off by Berrystar's yowl.

''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!''

Warriors padded out of the den and sat in the clearing, staring up at the Clan leader.

Lightpaw wished she was standing on the Highledge. She wished she was Clan leader.

''Finally!'' Windpaw sighed with relief and he bounced out of the den.

''I don't want to see his stupid ceremony,'' Leafpaw huffed.

Lightpaw casts a glance at Leafpaw and shrugged as she padded outside of her den and sat with the other cats.

''I, Berrystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice,'' Berrystar began. ''He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble cde, and he has proven he is worthy to become a warrior. Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?''

Windpaw has held his head up high. ''I do.''

''Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name,'' Berrystar went on. ''Windpaw, from this time on, you shall be known as Windbreeze. StarClan honors your agility and skills.''

''Windbreeze! Windbreeze! Windbreeze!'' The Clan yowled out.

Windbreeze looked pleased. Lightpaw turned and saw Leafpaw sitting at the entrance, her tail drooped. Lightpaw wondered what was going on.

Berrystar leaped down from the Highledge and crept back to his den.

Cats flow back into their dens. Windbreeze began padding to the warrior's den but he hesitated. He padded to Leafpaw who was glaring at him.

''What's the matter, _Windbreeze_?'' Leafpaw snapped. ''Are you going to shove it in my face?''

''No, but I got something to say,'' Windbreeze began. ''It's okay if you say no.''

''What?''

''I loved you, but I know you love Fangstripe. Could you please give up on him and mate with me instead?'' Windbreeze asked hopefully.

Leafpaw hesitated. Then she whispered,'' I love you too, Windbreeze. But I also loved Fangstripe. I don't know what to do.''

Lightpaw watched her denmate nuzzled Windbreeze affectionately. ''Poor Leafpaw...Torn between two cats she love.''

Windbreeze and Leafpaw talked. Suddenly, Lightpaw felt her fur stick up.

Lightpaw yelped quietly and looked around for any danger. The only danger she saw was Fangstripe, a few fox-lengths away from her, glaring at Windbreeze and Leafpaw. Then he padded to Windbreeze.

''Hurry up and get your tail back in the den. You're not an apprentice,'' He snarled.

''Shut up and mind your business,'' Windbreeze swung his head and glared at Fangstripe.

''Stop!'' Leafpaw cried out as she stepped in between the two toms.

''Leafpaw, you promised. That you love me,'' Fangstripe hissed. ''But you decide to break the promise and love that scrap of fur instead!''

Windbreeze narrowed his eyes. ''Scrap of fur? How dare you!''

The fight was turning into a commotion as some cats stumbled into the clearing.

''What's wrong?'' Twigclaw asked.

''It's none of your business!" Fangstripe yowled.

''Fangstripe, stop,'' Whitewhisker stepped toward her son. ''Get your tail into the den right now. No complaining.''

Fangstripe muttered something and shot a glare at Leafpaw and then at Windbreeze. He padded to the den, his head down. Whitewhisker was scolding him. The cats returned to their dens.

Lightpaw rushed to her den and settle into her nest. Leafpaw did the same thing and meowed good-bye to Windbreeze.

''It's lonely in here,'' Leafpaw murmured as she put her head on her front paws.

''Aren't I a cat?'' Lightpaw joked.

''I mean, I know. But...'' Leafpaw's sentence trailed off.

''It's okay,'' Lightpaw said.

Leafpaw nodded.

Lightpaw wanted to sleep but she was worried that she would get more horrifying nightmares.

But today she did not. Which Lightpaw found it to be strange.


	9. Chapter 8

Lightpaw had gotten a good night sleep. She instantly leaped to her paws and padded out of the den. She was surprised to see Darkpaw walkeing besides Yellowtail.

''Darkpaw!'' She dashed towards him. ''What are you doing?''

''My wound has healed. I got a small scar but it's okay,'' Darkpaw said. Then he sighed exasperatedly. ''So much cats kept asking me. Can they put their noses in their own business.''

Lightpaw looked hurt.

''Not you,'' Darkpaw assured her. ''For example, Wolfclaw.''

''What did he do?''

Darkpaw thought for a moment. Then he tried to imitate,'' 'How did you got that scratch? A kit scratched you? You should be stronger!' That's what he said.''

''Sounds like him, alright. Bossy and nosy.''

Darkpaw shrugged.

''Darkpaw!'' Yellowtail yowled from outside the outside of the thorn tunnel.

''I got to go. Bye!'' Darkpaw exclaimed. ''Bye.''

Darkpaw dashed out of the thorn tunnel.

Lightpaw saw Dewmist padding out of the warrior's den. Her blue eyes darkened when she saw Lightpaw but said nothing. She walked towards Lightpaw. ''Should we go hunting or practice some moves?''

''Whatever you like,'' Lightpaw shrugged. She felt her pelt pricked up with intensity. ''What?''

''You still haven't told me,'' Dewmist said. ''About your 'problem'.''

''Look, I just can't,'' Lightpaw mewed. ''You're still on it?''

''I'm worried,'' Dewmist sighed. ''You're my apprentice. It's normal for mentors to worry about their apprentice's problems and help them out.''

Lightpaw sighed. ''You don't understand.''

Dewmist shook her head slightly. ''Alright, alright. I'll stop bothering you. _For now_.''

Lightpaw shrugged.

''Let's go hunting,'' Dewmist said as she walked outside of the thorn tunnel. Lightpaw followed her.

* * *

For two moons, Snowpelt hadn't heard a single word of the prophecy. She have some much questions to ask StarClan? Who was the light? Who was the dark? Are her kits part of the prophecy?

She was worried, and Twigclaw had asked her what was wrong.

''What's wrong?'' The brown tom had said earlier.

''Nothing,'' Snowpelt said.

''Are you worried about your kits? Amberheart said they'll come in a moon or two,'' Twigclaw said cheerfully.

''Huh, oh yeah,'' Snowpelt nodded absentminded.

Twigclaw blinked and slowly nodded. ''If you have any troubles, talk to me.''

And he walked out of the nursery.

Should Snowpelt talk to Amberheart and Berrystar about it?

Snowpelt leaped to her paws and slowly dragged herself to the medicine cat's den. Her big belly trailed the floor. When she got there, Amberheart was putting herbs into seperate piles.

''Amberheart,'' Snowpelt began.

Amberheart turned around and gasped. ''What are you doing out of your nest? You have kits-''

''I have a problem,'' Snowpelt said.

''What kind?'' Amberheart asked, concerned. ''Just settle in one of the nests please.''

Snowpelt hesitated but she followed Amberheart's order and settle into a moss nest.

''I kept hearing things,'' Snowpelt began. ''When my kits were born.''

''Hearing what things? Do you need a herb?'' Amberheart suggested.

''No. When I kept hearing things, it might've been from StarClan,'' Snowpelt mewed gravely. She looked grim.

''S-starClan!'' Amberheart's eyes widen. ''But StarClan wouldn't send dreams-''

''Words,'' Snowpelt reminded her.

''-Words to normal cats! Only Clan leaders and medicine cats,'' Amberheart shook her head. ''I'll ask Berrystar. What did the words say?''

''The light will bring hope, the dark will bring chaos,'' Snowpelt said.

Amberheart thought for a moment. ''It could mean something in the future. Something...bad.''

Snpwpelt looked out at the mouth of the medicine cat's den. ''The danger is probably among us...now.''


	10. Chapter 9

Darkpaw had finished hunting and training with Yellowtail and Lightpaw and Dewmist. He was especially pleased with his catch, a blackbird and a squirrel. Yellowtail had praised him with his hunting and was always looking forward to mentoring him. He dropped his fresh-kills onto the fresh-kill pile which had been stocked with so much prey!

Newleaf had passed and it was greenleaf. Leaf-fall would come soon, but it looked like the fresh-kill pile wasn't going to run out soon!

''Great job, Darkpaw,'' Yellowtail praised him again.

Darkpaw looked embarrassed and licked his shoulder. ''Thanks, Yellowtail.''

Yellowtail purred with delight. ''Glad to be a help, Darkpaw. Choose something from the fresh-kill pile as your reward.''

''Great, thanks!''

''Oh and later, we will be scouting nearby territories,'' Yellowtail said.

''Sure. But you could've done something like that when my apprenticeship began,'' Darkpaw pointed out.

''Cause I don't feel like it,'' Yellowtail rolled her eyes. ''Get a quick rest and we'll be heading out in the evening.''

Darkpaw nodded. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. He was about to check the enemy's territory. He wondered what they are like. But he did caught a few sniffs during training. And it doesn't smell nice.

Yellowtail padded to the warrior's den and mewed a hello to Wolfclaw on the way. Wolfclaw growled and Yellowtail made a face at him and she entered the den. Wolfclaw was making his way towards Darkpaw who was still at the fresh-kill pile.

''What do you want?'' Darkpaw said defensively.

''It's none of your business,'' Wolfclaw snapped. He picked up a squirrel and he flung it back to the fresh-kill pile with disgust.

''Hey! Appreciate the food you got! Don't throw it,'' Darkpaw growled. ''Thank StarClan for the prey.''

''StarClan, StarClan,'' Wolfclaw said with disgust. ''They're just a bunch of dead cats.''

''Don't mock them!''

''Don't tell me what to do, rookie!'' Wolfclaw hissed. ''You're a coward. A big one. No wonder Sharpfur doesn't want to mentor you.''

Darkpaw felt his pelt got cold. ''S-sharpfur...''

''He's a big tom. Didn't you saw him?'' Wolfclaw sneered. ''Oh right. You were too busy cowering. But don't worry. If you want Sharpfur to mentor you, you better stay strong.''

Wolfclaw thrust his head and laughed mockingly as he bounded to the warrior's den.

''How does he know Sharpfur?'' Darkpaw whispered.

* * *

Lightpaw hid behind a clump of ferns. She was focusing on a sparrow. Dewmist had gone hunting nearby.

Lightpaw narrowed her eyes. She thinks she was close enough to the target. The sparrow chirped and spread its wings.

_I hesitated too long!_ Lightpaw thought. She bunched her muscles and sprang at the sparrow.

The sparrow gave a nervous chatter and flap its wings. It rose into the air.

Lightpaw jumped and swung a paw at the bird. She missed and ended up falling into a bramble bush. She squeaked.

Dewmist padded into view, carrying a vole in her jaws. She spotted her apprentice, stuck in a bush, dropped her prey, and came dashing over. ''What went wrong?''

Lightpaw sighed. ''I fell into a bramble bush...while trying to catch a sparrow in the air.''

Dewmist stared at her and laughed. ''Don't try that next time.''

* * *

Darkpaw was back in the dark forest where trees seemed to go on forever.

Sharpfur was waiting for him. ''So do you want to train under me?''

''What do you want from me?'' Darkpaw demanded.

''Do you want to be strong?'' Sharpfur asked.

''Well, I do but-'' Darkpaw began.

''Do you want to be loyal?!'' Sharpfur raised his voice.

''I'm already loyal,'' Darkpaw rolled his eyes.

''I have on wish: Train with me. Together we'll be strong, and you'll be Clan leader for sure,'' Sharpfur said, his eyes glinting with greediness.

Darkpaw perked up. ''Really? I'll be Clan leader?''

''And maybe rule the whole forest,'' Sharpfur murmured. '''You'll get anything with power.''

Darkpaw liked the sound of that. Clan leader, ruling the whole forest. But...''It's too much. And-''

''Do you want to be strong?!'' Sharpfur shrieked. ''My goodness, young cats these days.''

''I want to,'' Darkpaw said.

''Then train with me. You get your wishes and I get mine,'' Sharpfur said and narrowed his eyes. ''Deal...or no deal.''

Darkpaw looked straight into the big tom's eyes. He hesitated. ''Deal.''


	11. Chapter 10

Lightpaw found it weird. Everyday her brother would come up with unexplained injuries whenever she woke up. Amberheart had told him to rest but even more injuries came up. Yellowtail explained to her during her training with Darkpaw, his moves have gone even sharper before.

''Did you train him that good?'' Lightpaw asked her but Yellowtail just shrugged.

Lightpaw tried talking to Darkpaw about his injuries and what happened to him but he would just fiercely glared at her and turned away. She felt hurt.

''Darkpaw,'' Lightpaw pleaded gently. ''I'm your sister. I'm worried, what happened?''

Darkpaw growled, his amber eyes intensified into her blue eyes. ''Cats treat me like a kit! You don't even know how it feels.''

''But they don't-'' Lightpaw began, sounding confused.

''Shut up,'' Darkpaw hissed. ''I don't feel like talking to anyone.''

Darkpaw padded to the apprentice's den.

''When did he became like that?'' Lightpaw sighed.

* * *

Snowpelt had kitted and Skyfur moved to the nursery. She had kitted a quater moon ago and had three kits, a dappled tortoiseshell-and-black-she cat, Dapplekit, a dark brown tabby tom, Branchkit, and a mottled pale gray she-cat, Spottedkit. Lightpaw was pleased with her mother but Darkpaw had said nothing.

Lightpaw trotted to the apprentice's den and settled in her nest. Darkpaw was out with Yellowtail. She hoped there wasn't any trouble.

Leafpaw was bouncing around in the den. ''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Best day eve-e-er!''

''What happened?'' Lightpaw said.

''I am going to get my warrior name! Finally!'' Leafpaw squealed. ''Moonstep said I was awesome on my final assessment!''

''Warrior name?!'' Lightpaw squeaked with disbelief.

''Yep! Don't believe me?'' Leafpaw mewed.

''I do but it's so soon! And I'll miss you as my denmate,'' Lightpaw sighed.

''You got Darkpaw,'' Leafpaw pointed out.

''I know but...lately he's been so mean,'' Lightpaw shook her head.

''Do you know something weird?'' Leafpaw whispered.

''What?''

''He and Wolfclaw are hanging out,'' Leafpaw said.

''Darkpaw hates him but why-'' Lightpaw began.

''What are you two doing, gossiping?'' Darkpaw snorted.

''Darkpaw,'' Lightpaw mewed worriedly.

''Move. You're blocking my path,'' Darkpaw snapped at Lightpaw.

''Darkpaw, what's wrong with you?'' Lightpaw's voice shooked.

''There's nothing wrong,'' Darkpaw growled as he pushed Lightpaw and settle into his nest. ''Ugh, the nest is not comfortable.''

''Why are you being so mean?'' Leafpaw glared at Darkpaw.

Darkpaw glared at her. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

Darkpaw eagerly scampered to Sharpfur who was waiting for him.

''Good, you're here,'' Sharpfur said, looking pleased.

''Of course! I don't want to miss out on the battle training!'' Darkpaw said proudly. ''Yellowtail said I was good.''

''You need to be more than good. You need to be perfect!'' Sharpfur snarled. ''Alright, let's teach you some moves.''

''What kind?'' Darkpaw asked eagerly. ''Killing moves?''

''Not yet, you're too young,'' Sharpfur shook his head.

''I'm not young. I'm old enough,'' Darkpaw insisted. His gaze darkened. ''I want to show every cat that I'm powerful and stronger than them.''

Sharpfur nodded. ''Yes, yes. Alright.'' He thought for a moment and unsheathed his claws. ''When some cat pins you down...like this!''

With a yowl he pounced on Darkpaw who yelled in surprise. He pinned Darkpaw's shoulders to the ground.

''What do you do now if some cat does this?'' Sharpfur sneered. ''Just look at them and wait for you to strike?''

Darkpaw hesitated.

''What do you now?!'' Sharpfur roared.

''Tear open their throats?'' Darkpaw guessed.

''No! Well, yes but-'' Sharpfur growled but he thought for a moment.

''Seriously, Sharpfur?" A voice sighed. ''This is why you should not have an apprentice and you should not be a mentor.''

Sharpfur got off of Darkpaw and glared at the voice it was coming from. It was coming from a pretty, sleek, brown-she cat with white paws and blue eyes. ''Shut up, Sparrowfeather. It got nothing to do with you.''

''Oh, it has to do with me alright,'' Sparrowfeather gruffly said.

Sharpfur sneered. ''Are you jealous?''

Sparrowfeather ignored him. She looked at Darkpaw with her blue eyes. Her blue eyes reminded Darkpaw of the blue shiny lake. Sparrowfeather batted her eyes. ''Ignore Sharpfur. He's just a pain in the tail. Let's train together. He'll teach you nothing but uselessness. Come with me.''

''Do you want to fight?'' Sharpfur snarled.

''Oh, I want one alright!'' Sparrowfeather growled.

Darkpaw shuffled away as the two cats pounced at each other. Sparrowfeather bit on Sharpfur's tail. Sharpfur yowled and scratched the brown she-cat's back which blood immediately flowed out.

''Suck at fighting, I can tell!'' Sharpfur sneered.

''But slow!'' Sparrowfeather screeched as she tackled Sharpfur headon and sent them both reeling backwards and hit the floor.

Sparrowfeather bit into Sharpfur's ears which instantly made a nick.

Sharpfur roared as he scrambled backwards. Sparrowfeather charged at him again but she stopped.

''I'll let you off since you're a rookie mentor,'' Sparrowfeather breathed heavily.

Both Sharpfur and Sparrowfeather's fur were matted with blood. Sharpfur's tail have bitten marks and Sparrowfeather's back was a wound that soon will become a scar.

''My beautiful fur!'' Sparrowfeather wailed. ''You'll pay the price next time!'' Her blue eyes were blazing with fury.

''In the Dark Forest, we do not clean our fur,'' Sharpfur growled. ''We are proud about our scars.''

Sparrowfeather made a face.

Sharpfur glanced at Darkpaw who was behind some bushes. ''This is how you fight like a Dark Forest tom.''

''Or she-cat.'' Sparrowfeather reminded him.

* * *

**-Bad chapter! I'm sorry! I am so busy with school that I don't have time! T_T**

**But I will update weekly. It depends the time I have. For now, please RR!-**

**~Paper Swans**


End file.
